


Smoke

by Slashseeker



Series: McReyes Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Jesse is a brat, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker
Summary: Fuel burning fast on an empty tank.
  
  Reckless and wild, they pour through the turns.
  
  Their prowess is potent and secretly stearn.
  
  As they speed through the finish, the flags go down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the inspiration/song in the summary.](https://youtu.be/cno20onK9dY)

“Really,  _ jefe _ ? You honestly didn’t notice that our getaway car was overheating?”

They had been walking for a good half hour, having left their heavily smoking stolen vehicle, and the destroyed drug-runner camp, behind them. Sure, the intent had been to dump it somewhere, but they were still several hot, empty miles ahead of them. They were both sweating heavily, dust, blood, and the remnants of gunpowder sticking to their clothes and exposed skin. The graze over Jesse’s cheekbone itched fiercely, but it would have to wait until he could either get his hands on a proper first aid kit, or to a medic, to get it taken care of.

“I swear to God, McCree, if you don’t stop talking about it, I’m going to knock you out and drag you to the LZ.”

“Aww, and lose my charming conversation?”

The growl was his only warning, and Jesse would later appreciate the fact that Reyes had made him wear the combat boots that usually came with the standard Blackwatch uniform rather than his cowboy boots- they were a good deal easier to run in at full tilt.


End file.
